An Eye for an Eye
by Sukura
Summary: Someone from Genma's past has returned, and he has his sights on Ranma. Now the Ranma cast must race against time to save Ranma from time.


This is my first Ranma ½ Fanfiction so please be nice and enjoy. 

Disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Takashi Rumiko and Viz Video.  


An Eye For An Eye

By Sukura

Chapter One: Enter the Mysterious Stranger. 

"Shampoo, tell you once, Shampoo tell you again. She not loves you. She loves Ranma, understand stupid Moose," Shampoo said, as she walked down the sidewalk towards the Tendo Residence and to her beloved Ranma.

"But I will defeat Ranma, then we can get married, right Shampoo." Moose said happily.

Shampoo glanced over her shoulder and sighed when she seen Moose talking to a dog.

"You never defeat Ranma." Shampoo said and continued to walk down the sidewalk.

"Alright, maybe I won't defeat Ranma," Moose said putting on his glasses after a big wet kiss from the dog. Seeing the dog he turned to face Shampoo, to find her walking away from him.

Shampoo suddenly fell to the ground dumfounded.

"Did Shampoo hear right, you giving up on defeating Ranma," Shampoo asked hopefully as she made her way to the Tendo's.

"It really doesn't matter, Ranma will never marry you anyway," Moose said, as he pushed his glasses up his nose and gave Shampoo a knowing look.

Shampoo stopped suddenly, then turned violently around and glared at Moose.

"What you know that Shampoo don't," she demanded.

"If Ranma does marry, he'll probably marry Akane," Mouse said.

"He will not, Ranma no love violent girl. Ranma loves Shampoo," Shampoo demanded as she stomped her foot.

Moose laughed, "Right, that's why he spends all his time with her while avoiding you and his other fiancées."

Shampoo could only stare at Moose in shock. In all the time she had known Moose, he had never treated her like this. He would never laugh at her, he had always groveled before her, trying to win her heart. Why was he suddenly acting differently?

"You lie, Ranma's Shampoo fiancée'," Shampoo said.

"You really don't care if Ranma loves you or not, all you care about is that he defeated you. Well I love you; I have loved you since the first time I saw you as a child. Why can't you see that," Moose pleaded desperately.

"Ranma do love Shampoo, you just jealous. Shampoo will only love Ranma never you Moose. You stupid Moose, why you act like this, why don't you go home."

"You think Ranma loves you, well he doesn't, he loves Akane," Moose said.

"No, Shampoo no listen to you," Shampoo said, turned around and took off jumping on to the nearest rooftop and was soon out of sight. Moose just stood there and watches her go.

"You handled that perfectly," a man in the shadows said.

Moose turned to look at the stranger. "Are you sure this will make Shampoo love me, she seemed pretty upset to me."

"Yes, Shampoo will love you, she'll have no other choice," the shadow man said.

"What about Ranma?"

The man smiled, "Ranma, If every thing goes as I have planned, then Ranma will cease to excise."

"What," Moose said alarmed, but the stranger was gone.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stupid Moose, why would Ranma love stupid violent girl, she so mean to Ranma, Shampoo thought as she jumped from rooftop to rooftop. Even as Shampoo argued with herself she could see the truth in Moose's words. Ranma did seem to favor Akane more then the others. He was always with her; he spent more time with Akane then he did with all his fiancées together. Plus if they were in trouble, it was always Akane that Ranma would save. Shampoo knew that they fought a lot but at least Ranma didn't try to avoid Akane. Maybe Moose right; Shampoo thought, why else would he… but her train of thought was cut off as she heard Akane yell.

"Stand still Ranma," Akane yelled as she ran down the sidewalk swinging her mallet at a female Ranma. 

"Yah right," Ranma said sticking out her tongue as she avoided yet another swing from Akane's mallet as Ranma ran across the top of the fence.

"You are so immature," Akane said running after Ranma on the ground.

"At least I'm not an uncute tomboy," Ranma said laughing as she run.

"Nihao, Ranma," Shampoo said as she jumped in front of Ranma. Ranma skidded to a stop as Shampoo flung herself onto Ranma causing then both to fall to the ground.

"Sha… Sham… Shampoo," Ranma said a little surprised and a little scared as she quickly got on her feet and tried to get Shampoo off of her. "Come on Shampoo get off of me."

Shampoo's usually cheerful expression saddened a little.

"RANMA," Akane yelled bringing her mallet down on Ranma's head and sending him back towards the ground with stars in her eyes. " Don't let me get in your way," Akane said, then stormed away.

Shampoo watched as Akane turned away and stomped down the sidewalk toward the Tendo Residence. Shampoo turned her attention back to Ranma who lay on the ground semiconscious. 

"Ranma," Shampoo said.

Ranma moaned, sat up and rubbed her head.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard, Akane," Ranma yelled getting up and completely ignoring Shampoo as she ran after Akane. " Akane, hey wait up"

Shampoos just stood there and watched as Ranma left her to go after Akane. Usually she would go running after Ranma asking him to go on a date with her, but now what was the point, Ranma would always turn her down. Moose was right, Shampoo thought Ranma no love her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sky was darkening, and the wind was picking up but Shampoo didn't care, she felt like her whole life had just shattered. She sat there on the park bench, just thinking. Moose was right. There was no way that she could deny that any longer, Ranma did not love her and he would never love her as long as Akane was in the picture.

"Damm violent girl, why Ranma love you and not Shampoo," Shampoo said to herself.

"Hello there," A voice said from behind.

Shampoo turned around to see a man in his late 30's; he was dressed in a simple white house coat.

"Who you," Shampoo asked. 

The man smiled, " Just someone who might be able to help you."

"Help Shampoo, how?"

"You want Ranma, am I right." The man said.

Shampoos watched suspiciously. "Yes"

"Than I can help you."

Shampoo narrowed her eyes, "Why you want to help Shampoo get Ranma, who you?"

"My name dear Shampoo, is Kiyoshi Taro and I want to help you."

"How?"

"I have something here that may help you," Kiyoshi said as he pulled out a clear small vial with clear liquid in it.

"What that?"

" This my dear may be the answer to your prays."

"What will it do?"

"This will make Ranma forget all about his fiancée"

"Then Ranma will only love Shampoo," Shampoo snatched the vial from the man's hand and stared at it in awe.

Kiyoshi smiles.

"You must get Ranma to drink it, it is very important that he drinks it."

"Shampoo understands, Shampoo will make sure Ranma drinks every last drop."

"One more thing my dear Shampoo, this must be kept between us, is that understood, no one else must known that I gave this to you. Because if it's not, then I can find someone else that can keep a secret, maybe that Akane girl," Kiyoshi said.

"NO, Shampoo won't tell she promise."

"Good," Kiyoshi chuckles, "I'll keep you to that promise. I know how much you Amazon girls value honor."

"Shampoo go right now and give this to Ranma," and with that Shampoo was gone.

Kiyoshi smirked, his plan was working perfectly. Soon Genma, I will have my revenge. You took something precious from me, now I will take it back, Kiyoshi though and began to laugh hysterically.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

The Tendo's where having a quite dinner, much to Nabiki surprise. Any minute now it's going to start, Nabiki though. After all I can't make any money if nothing is happening.

"Ranma," Akane suddenly said. Everyone looked up at her, Male Ranma looked fearfully. "You are such a pervert, I swear you like turning into a girl."

I didn't just hear that, Ramna thought. Everyone's mouth dropped to the table and they just stared at Akane in shock.

"I didn't just hear that," Ranma said to Akane glaring at her.

"It's the truth, you're always going around flirting with everyone, male or female."

Nabiki, raised an eyebrow, this could get interesting she thought. 

"I don't" Ranma yelled, slamming his fist onto the table.

"What about the guy at school today, and then there was Shampoo on the way home. Or have you forgotten about that." Akane said angrily.

"He came onto me, beside I don't think he'll be bothering anymore girls for awhile. I smashed his ego down to size."

"Why were you a girl in the first place?" Akane demanded.

"I didn't do it on purpose, you think I like being splashed with cold water almost every day."

"I'm beginning to wonder, you could have changed back."

"I tried"

"What about Shampoo?" Akane demanded.

"What about her?"

While Ranma and Akane were fighting, Genma took the opportunity to snatch Ranma's last pickle from his plate.

"Hey," Ranma cried making a beeline at his father. "Give me back my pickle, old man."

Genma laughed "Too slow, boy" he taunted.

"Why you, why do you hafta do this almost everyday Pops. Can't I even have a meal in peace." Ranma said as he chased his father around the table.

Genma held the pickle by chopsticks in his right hand, as ran around the table easily avoiding Ranma's kicks and punches.

"You two are so cute," Kasumi said sweetly.

"Will you two take that outside, some of us are trying to eat," Akane yelled angrily.

"I'm going to make you pay for stealing my pickle, old man," Ranma growled as he chased his father outside.

Genma quickly finished the pickle in one gulp.

"Hey," Ranma cried, "that was mine." 

"It's your own fault boy, you should have been paying more attention."

"Father's shouldn't steal food from their son," Ranma said as he attacked his father.

Genma quickly avoided his son's assault, "Come on boy, it was just a pickle. Calm down."

"It's not just the pickle Pops, you do this almost everyday. If it's not the pickle it's something else."

"It's all part of your training, boy," Genma said as he avoided yet another kick. Never realizing that he was getting closer and closer to the little goldfish pond.

"You are such a liar Pops," and with that Ranma kicked his father square in the chest sending him straight into the cold water.

Panda Genma glared up at his son from where he set, dripping in the pond.

Ranma smirked, "What's the matter Pops, Panda got your tongue."

The Panda glared and spit out a goldfish.

"What's wrong, can't take your own medicine?"

You're an ungrateful brat The Panda sign said.

Ranma laughed.

"Why can't you both let us eat a meal in peace," Akane yelled as she charged into the yard and pushed Ranma into the pond right next to his father.

Ha, ha, ha The Panda signed.

"Stupid, uncute tomboy," Ranma muttered as she crawled out of the pond.

Akane stood arms crossed and glaring at her, "What was that?"

"I'm going to take a shower," Ranma said.

~~~~~~~ ~~~~~

Shampoo watched from the roof as Ranma headed into the house. She held up the clear vial and smiled.

"Soon Ranma only remember Shampoo,"

Jumping off the roof and landing smoothly, Shampoo slowly made her way around the house. Standing outside she saw Akane standing by the pond talking to Kasumi.

"I can't believe Ranma, we can't even eat a meal in peace," Shampoo heard Akane say.

"I do wish Mr. Saotome would eat his own food," Kasumi said as she sighed.

Shampoos smirked and quickly entered the house through the open door, and headed straight to the bathroom. The bathroom was filed with steam when she entered. She could hear the water running from behind the closed shower door. Shampoo slowly made her way to the sink.

"Pops, hey Pop is that you?" she heard Ranma call out.

Shampoo froze

"Pop,"

Little sweat-drops formed on Shampoo's forehead.

"Must be hearing things"

Shampoo sighed with relief and moved forward.

At the sink she saw a small cup. Quickly she removed the vial and emptied the potion into the cup. Smiling to herself, she thought, soon Ranma belong to Shampoo and Shampoo only.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bathroom was like a sauna when Ranma steeped out of the shower. Poor Pops, Ranma though, I didn't leave him any hot water. Guess he gonna hafta stay a Panda. Serves him rights, next time he'll think twice before stealing my food. Smirking to himself, Ranma made his way to the sink. Wiping the mirror with his hand, he gazed at his human male reflection.

"Man, it's hot in here," Ranma said, suddenly feeling very thirsty, he reached out and grabbed the small cup and drank it down in one gulp, never even thinking where it came from. Standing there for a few minutes, Ranma shook his head suddenly feeling very tired and sick. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I can't believe it, you used up all the hot water. How can you be so inconsiderate, selfish jerk," Akane said when Ranma stepped out of the bathroom.

"Look Akane, can we argue in the morning. I don't feel so good, I just want to go to bed."

Shocked, Akane just stared at him, she was going to retort but stopped. Ranma was right he didn't look too good, he was pale and clammy. 

"What's wrong?" Akane said with concerned.

"I don't know, I'm just suddenly feeling very tired. I'm going to bed, goodnight Akane."

"Goodnight," Akane said starring at Ranma curiously.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Ranma's foggy mind noticed as he slowly woke, was that something very furry was laying on his stomach.

Furry??

Furry…a CAT???

Jerking out of his dreams, Ranma looked over to see a large white and black Panda sleeping nest to him.

Wide frightened eyes stared at the panda. Then…

"Ahaaaaaaaaa"

A high pitched childish scream erupted as Ranma flung the covers off of himself and scurried away from the panda, until he found himself trapped in the corner of the room. 

Panda Genma sat up abruptly, What is it now, boy the panda sign said as Genma turned around. The sign dropped from his paw as he looked at his son.

The door slid open and an angry Akane charged in, her eyes aflame. "This is getting ridiculous, some people are trying to get some sleep here." Her eyes went wide when she saw Ranma.

"What's all the ruckus," Nabiki said as she followed her sister into the room. "What's wr…"

"O'my," Kasumi said from behind Nabiki, for huddled in the corner of the room was a seven year old Ranma Saotome. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

Here you go, this is the first part of An Eye for an Eye, I hope you like it. Now I am having one little problem I haven't decided if Ranma will still turn into a girl when he is splashed with cold water. What do you thing? 

I would like to thank my Uncle for helping me with my story, without him I would never have posted it.


End file.
